


Scrambled

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Leave the jet judo to the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream, Jazz, Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Another prompty prompt - _Starscream/Optimus Prime - Booty bounce_

Optimus stared up in a daze at the blinding sky. High noon in the desert was brilliant. Dazzling. His gyros spun out of sync, and his respiration came in harsh gasps, the vents knocked off-cycle as well from the impact. There was an incessant ringing in his audials, edged by static. Then the ringing finally separated into words.

“- dare grab my wing again like that, I _will_ end you!” Starscream ranted, his voice high and strident.

“I’m… sorry?” Optimus offered. Wing? What?

“Think bouncin’ his booty halfway ‘cross the valley floor rattled his processors.” Optimus had to look at who spoke before recognizing Jazz. “Hey, bossbot. Ya make a neat skippin’ stone.”

“Thank you?” Optimus asked.

“Primus!” Starscream swore and threw his hands into the air.

“Don’t worry,” Jazz said, his tone soothing. “I’ll make sure he gets the message.”

“You better!” the seeker snapped, then whipped around and launched into the sky.

For a moment, no one moved, then Megatron sighed and ordered, “Decepticons, go back to base.”

Optimus watched them all fly off, confused, but Jazz drew his attention.

“Maybe leave the jet judo ta the twins, eh, Prime?” Jazz suggested as he grabbed Optimus’ arm and hauled him up to sit.

“Ok.” Optimus managed to sit for only a few seconds before the world tipped over again.

“Just leave him lying down, Jazz!” That was Ratchet.

“Hi, Ratchet,” Optimus greeted from his side. Mmm… the ground was nice and warm.

“Primus in the Pits.”

“Shouldn’t swear,” Optimus said, then snickered.

“He’s scrambled.”

“You think?” Ratchet huffed as he linked into Optimus’ medical port. “Say nighty night, Prime.”

“Nighty night, Prime,” Optimus parroted, then darkness closed over his mind.


End file.
